


Break for Tea

by HCN



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCN/pseuds/HCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q comes to after testing one of his newest gadgets goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For [timetospy's list of prompts for 007 fest](http://timetospy.tumblr.com/post/146749700865/prompt-list). Here is day 11: 'It doesn't look like you'll need stitches.'

When he came to, Q found himself on his back staring up into a number of worried faces. He grimaced, pushing himself into a sitting position despite a strong pair of hands trying to hold him still. He kept trying, though, and eventually the hands relented and he was able to push himself into a sitting position to get a good look around the room.

A few people he worked with were standing nearby, either watching him or admiring the damage on the other side of the room. Kneeling beside him, seemingly unbothered by any of what was going on in the testing facility, was Bond.

Q leaned over his knees, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as he tried to regain his senses.

“Q?” Bond asked.

He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again when he saw the room was still spinning and the lights were too bright.

“Careful,” Bond went on. “You took quite the knock to your head.”

“How bad is it?”

“You were out for a few minutes,” Bond said. “Mild burns. You can probably feel those. There are some cuts on your arms, but it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.”

That was… promising, at least. Head injuries were nothing to be careless about, and considering how much his head ached now, Q imagined he was at least looking at a concussion. Everything else could be treated. It didn’t feel too bad – at least not compared to some of the injuries he’d walked away with while testing new gadgets – which brought him to the obvious question…

“What happened?” Q asked.

A pause, then Bond asked, “You don’t remember?”

Q shook his head, then regretted it instantly. “I was – I think – I was demonstrating something to – to you, wasn’t I? That’s why you’re here.”

“That’s right,” Bond said. “Do you remember what it was?” Q didn’t miss the hint of a laugh colouring Bond’s words.

“It was the water-reactive tea-bag grenade, wasn’t it?”

“That was it.”

“And then…” Q trailed off, groaning. He couldn’t remember the exact sequence of events that followed, but he could imagine.

“I told you the idea was ridiculous.”

“You still let me demonstrate.”

“I had to see for myself,” Bond said. He glanced over his shoulder towards the mess Q left behind. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Well it will need some adjusting, evidently,” Q said. “You can’t very well take it onto the field as it is now. I’ll get there eventually.”

Bond looked very much like he was trying to hold back a smile when he said, “I’m sure you will. I look forward to your next demonstration, but please – try to be careful. It wouldn’t bloody do for the Quartermaster to kill himself with his own tea bags.”


End file.
